


we don't have to do it my way

by QueerWinter



Category: GOT7
Genre: (for like 2 seconds), Attempt at Humor, Attraction at first sight, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Ugly, One timeskip to established relationship, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter
Summary: Jackson hears Coco's claws on the pavement and spots her small form in the corner of his vision. He turns in his seat, whistles, and calls out an enthusiastic "Hey, princess!". His eyes are fixed on Coco, and he waits, except that instead of coming closer, Youngjae has stopped. Jackson frowns and looks up at hi- Oh shit.Oh shit.At his side, Jaebeom starts laughing (at him, clearly), but Jackson, paling, ignores him.This isn't Youngjae.It's a stranger, who looks, it's important to note, extremely offended. And who's also pretty as hell. Is this Mark? Why did Youngjae never tell him Mark was this pretty? And seriously, why is Jackson's luck this awful? Couldn't he and Mark have gotten introduced in a normal way?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	we don't have to do it my way

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the title comes from the lyrics of a GOT7 song. This time it's from "Special".
> 
> I had fun writing this, and I hope you'll have fun reading it! <3

The thing is, Jackson has... kind of a running joke, with Youngjae. 

Jackson hangs out once a week with Jaebeom in the local park. It's a time during which they snack, or take pictures, or write stuff for eventual songs, and it turns out that Youngjae's route with Coco goes through the very same park. So every time Jackson sees them, he'll whistle appreciatively, call out a "hey, princess!", and Youngjae will roll his eyes, but he'll stop by and let them pet his adorable dog. They'll discuss for a few minutes and then Youngjae will go on his way.

Now, here's the important part: the whistle and the call are meant towards Coco. Youngjae knows that. And sure, Jackson technically knew that Youngjae co-owned Coco with someone else, but after so many weeks of only seeing Coco with Youngjae, he did maybe kind of forget about that little fact.

Which leads to today's disaster.

Jackson hears Coco's claws on the pavement and spots her small form in the corner of his vision. He turns in his seat, whistles, and calls out an enthusiastic "Hey, princess!". His eyes are fixed on Coco, and he waits, except that instead of coming closer, Youngjae has stopped. Jackson frowns and looks up at hi- Oh shit. _Oh shit._ At his side, Jaebeom starts laughing (at him, clearly), but Jackson, paling, ignores him.

This isn't Youngjae.

It's a stranger, who looks, it's important to note, extremely offended. And who's also pretty as hell. Is this Mark? Why did Youngjae never tell him Mark was this pretty? And seriously, why is Jackson's luck this awful? Couldn't he and Mark have gotten introduced in a normal way?

Mark advances towards him, clearly - and rightfully - angry. "What, you think just because you're beautiful you can talk to me like that?" he says, tone clipped.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Jackson blurts out, and then he winces. No! Bad! He was supposed to explain himself. Jaebeom could help him, the asshole, except he just starts laughing harder.

"Wow," Mark says, brows lifting. "You're a lost cause. Have a good day," he finishes, very much sarcastic. He walks away, his steps quick, Coco trotting next to him with her short little legs, and Jackson scrambles to stand up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he pleads, running after him. He puts a hand on Mark's arm. Mark immediately shrugs his hand off, but at least he turns to look at him - even if he does look even angrier than before. Jackson's brain-to-mouth filter seems to finally get turned on because what he says next is _not_ 'You look hot when you're angry', but instead a very helpful: "I know Youngjae!"

Mark pauses. Something in his expression thaws, if only just slightly. "You know Youngjae?" he repeats carefully, doubtful.

"I– I thought it was him walking Coco, it's always him usually."

"So what," Mark says, crossing his arms, "you're telling me you harass Youngjae on a weekly basis?"

Jackson squeaks. "No, I promise that's not– ok, look." He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. "Youngjae and I are friends. The... the whistle, and the—" he cringes, "—the 'princess', they were meant for Coco. It's just, like, a stupid joke between us. I didn't mean to be offensive."

There's a silence as Mark looks at him, considering, and Jackson prays, prays in his head that Mark will believe him. "... Ok," Mark finally says, sighing, his shoulders relaxing.

But Jackson can tell he's about to leave, so he asks: "H- How come you're walking Coco today? I thought you two had, like, a schedule?"

"... We do," Mark answers. "I don't usually walk her on the weekends," he says, curling and uncurling Coco's leash around his wrist as he talks, "but Youngjae forgot to do something for work, or uni, I'm not sure, so he needed me to take care of her today."

Jackson nods. "I see..." He wants to talk with him some more, but honestly, he's already taken up too much of Mark's time. It's not like the guy owes him anything, even if he might be the most beautiful person Jackson has ever met. "Ah, well, I'll let you go. It was nice meeting you, Mark."

Mark startles at Jackson saying his name but then seems to realize that Youngjae must have mentioned him. "You have my name, what's yours?"

"Jackson Wang, at your service," Jackson says with a goofy salute and a charming smile, and Mark flusters a little.

Then Mark smiles too, and it's adorable. "It was nice to meet you." A generous statement, considering how exactly they met, but Jackson will take it.

Jackson thinks it's gonna end there, and he takes a hesitant step back to let Mark go on his way, but then Mark bites his lip and blurts: "Actually, Youngjae and I wanted to do something, like a small get-together, to celebrate the new apartment and all, but we kept putting it off because we never had time– anyway. We should be doing it soon. Since you're Youngjae's friend, will you... will you be there?"

"Well, probably. But you should tell him to invite me," Jackson answers cheekily.

Mark's eyes widen a little, but then he nods decisively. "Ok. I will."

* * *

  
Jackson interrupts his conversation with Jaebeom to whistle appreciatively at the man who's riding a skateboard at a leisurely pace, approaching them. When the man looks at them, Jackson calls out, a touch of fondness in his voice: "Hey, beautiful!"

Mark laughs as he gets off his skateboard. He leans it against the park bench that Jackson and Jaebeom are sitting on, and then he plops down on Jackson's lap. Jaebeom sighs. Clearly, the two of them live for annoying him.

They _do_ love to annoy him - but they have to admit that the warmth of being so close is a nice bonus.

"You should stop greeting me like this," Mark says in the tone that means _keep doing it_. Jackson has had lots of time to learn to decipher between Mark's tones, and between what he says and what he doesn't, just like Mark has learned to read his moods and how to cheer him up and how to calm him down.

Jackson's arm curls naturally around Mark as the latter cups his face in his hands to kiss him softly, in a way a bit too lingering for such a public setting. Jackson doesn't mind. He kisses back.

Mark leans away. "If you don't, Coco will get jealous, you know," he continues, as if Jackson could follow a normal conversation after he's just been kissed like that.

"Well," Jackson finally manages to reply, voice slightly raspy, "she's not here now." 

And when he steals another kiss, just because he can, Mark smiles against his lips.


End file.
